


A Dream Come True

by Casstolemypen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel Smut Brigade, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casstolemypen/pseuds/Casstolemypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can hear Deans thoughts. Cas learning the ways of the world discovering his own humanity and feelings for dean. Destiel smut. Inspired by imagine on isntagram. Credit to the original poster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dream Come True

**Author's Note:**

> doesn’t really follow cannon some inspiration from s5ep2. Sometime after season 4 clueless!cas.  
> thoughts in italics.  
> cover image to come not sure how to add that yet. credit for the cover to valentia

Sam and Dean were on a hunt, the usual. So far they hadn’t figured out what exactly they were hunting. They only knew people are attacking and killing each other for no reason at all. Normally that wouldn’t seem like a case but they didn’t have much else to do so they decided to check it out. Who knows, it could turn out to be another sign of the apocalypse. Right now they had no other leads to go on.  
After a long day out trying to interview a town full of very hostile people, Sam sat at the table in their tiny outdated motel room. The table was pushed into the nook under the window. There was barely enough room to walk between the two beds, and the wall. Dingy blue-grey wallpaper Sam was pretty sure used to just be blue, faded sheets and blankets on the beds to match, a beat up end table stuck snugly between the beds. He was hunched over his new computer, eyebrows furrowed. He couldn’t seem to find any reason to explain why people were acting this way.  
Dean was bored with the research, getting antsy sitting at the table doing nothing. Den pushed himself away from the table. He began pacing back and forth across the small room. Hands on his hips, he raised one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose before letting it drop back down to his side. He had been praying to Cas who wasn’t answering him. Being ignored was getting on his nerves.  
Cas had been better lately about ignoring Dean’s prayers, ever since they finally saw what was in front of them. It had been on another hunt. That one had been one of the worst hints in Cas’ opinion. Sam and Dean were a breath away from death when Cas found them. They were ambushed by a hoarde of demons. Usually that wouldn’t have been an issue but they had no idea how many they were up against. They tracked one demon to an old cabin the middle of the woods. That should have been their first hint it was trap. Even if they had seen that they would have gone in after the demons.  
When they went in for the kill, they were surrounded. They must have pissed Crowley off worse than they thought. They had just tried to screw him over a few weeks before. They had noticed a huge increase in possessions and shady demon deals. Crowley sent as many of his demons topside as he could afford to. He really wanted Sam and Dean dead. And if he could get Cas too, well that was just a bonus.  
Dean was bleeding out when Cas was finally able to get away and answer his calls. Dean looked like he had been mauled by hellhounds, a very real possibility in this line of work. His clothes looked like rags, jagged cuts covered most of his torso and neck. He was unconscious and barely breathing. From what Cas could see Sam was just as bad. He lay on his stomach arms bent at awkward angles, a knife stood up out of his back. His face was a bloody mask from a gash above his eye. Sam was barely breathing. Surrounding the brothers were about a dozen dead demons, Cas blasted all the remaining demons in a flash of bright white light that left them smoking, eyeless meatsuits. Before they even hit the floor Cas healed Sam and had Dean in his arms, two fingers pressed to his forehead to heal him.  
“Cas?..WH—where’s Sam?!” Dean tried to push Cas away, scrambling to find Sam.  
“He’s fine, Dean.” Cas put an arm around Dean and helped him sit up. As soon as Dean saw Sam was alive all the tension drained from his body. His whole body slumped against Cas. Cas relaxed too, holding Dean up.  
A few more seconds and Cas would’ve been too late. He realized he really enjoyed holding Dean. His body thrummed with a new unknown energy. These two thoughts shook Cas more than anything had in decades.  
After that hunt they both realized they cared for each other too much to keep on denying it when they could die at any moment. So far it had led to some really awkward moments and a lot of late night thoughts.  
Dean kept on praying, hoping Cas would answer. The longer he was ignored the worse he felt about it. Was Cas in trouble? Hurt again? Dean knew Cas had gone back upstairs for a meeting with all the other angels. He didn’t know much else. He didn’t trust them at all but would they really hurt Cas after all he had tried to do for them? I mean yeah sometimes it went bad but it was always in the interest of saving his brothers and sister. And Dean of course.  
Dean decided maybe if his prayers were a bit more interesting Cas would have to answer them. Slowly his prayers went from ‘Cas where are you?’ and ‘We need your help’ to ‘I miss you’ and ‘I want you’. Still Cas didn’t answer. Dean huffed then turned back to his brother.  
“What are you doing?’ Sam asked, looking up from his laptop.  
“Nothing. Keep looking.” Dean barked at his brother.  
“Says the person doing nothing.” Sam snapped.  
At that Dean slumped down into the chair across from Sam.  
“Fine.”  
The stack of papers they had to sort through was so thick it nearly blocked Sam from Dean’s view. Dean picked up the first page and began to read through it. He made it partway through the page when his thoughts wandered back to Cas. They didn’t really need Cas’ help at this point, Dean just enjoyed having him around. At first the thoughts were fairly innocent, wanting to kiss Cas, feel his lips. Even though they were always chapped and split Cas had surprisingly soft lips. Kissing Cas also meant feeling the scrape of his barely there stubble. At first Dean didn’t think he would like that, but their first kiss showed him how wrong he was. ‘Our first kiss…god that....’ His thoughts trailed off into images. It was definitely more of a chick flick moment than Dean would have preferred but he still loved it. Time felt like it was dragged out and sped up all at once. They were laughing about something, ‘What were we laughin about?’, it didn’t matter. He put his hand on the side of Cas’ neck, pulling him closer, and kissing that shy smile. Cas froze, unsure what to do. Dean raised his other hand to Cas’ neck, thumbs under his jaw to tilt his head. Cas stumbled forward into Dean’s body, hands still at his sides. Slowly he started to kiss Dean back. It was a simple kiss but for them it was a huge step.  
Realizing he was daydreaming, Dean shook his head to clear it and looked back to the paper in his hand. He had no idea what he had read so he started over. This time he actually made it through the first page and part of the second before his thoughts began to drift. Dean’s hands clutching the front of Cas’ trench coat holding their bodies against one another. Cas’ shirt was all bunched up and his tie partly undone and hanging crookedly from his neck. A dazed look in his eyes and a pink flush across both their faces. Dean started as he realized how hard that made him. He jerked his leg up and hit the table hard enough to shake Sam’s computer and knock some of the papers to the floor.  
“Dude!” Sam exclaimed a look of confusion on his face “What the hell?!”  
Dean could feel his face heat as Sam looked at him.  
“What? My...uhm... my leg fell asleep.”  
Sam tilted his head to the side, not buying Deans excuse. ‘Cas makes that same damn face, like he’s thinking too hard.’ Dean’s face flushed an even deeper red. He could feel it across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Even the tips of his ears went red hot. He ducked below the table, hiding his face and picking up the papers he knocked down. He hoped Sam didn’t notice his blush. No such luck.  
“Dude, you’re blushing!”  
“Am not.” Dean replied tersely.  
“Who’re you thinkin’ about? Cas maybe?” Sam teased  
“Dammit Sam! I’m tryin to work over here!”  
“Fine. Whatever you say.” Sam smirked and went back to his own research. ‘It’s about damn time they figured it out.’  
Dean dug though the stack of paper to find the page he was reading just to realize he lost his place yet again. ’Cas is so distracting.’ With Sam’s teasing, he was even more flustered. He tried to focus on the words in front of him but they all bled together. He never really liked the research, preferred the action of a hunt, the kill. Knowing that whatever monster they killed was never coming back. He liked knowing something bad was gone forever and he was part of the reason why. The research part was better left to Sam. He was less likely to overlook some crucial piece of information. Still he tried his best to focus but his mind kept floating back to Cas and all the things he wanted to do to him. Still gripping the front of Cas’ trench coat, nipping at his jaw, trailing light kisses down his neck. He stopped and frowned. All those layers were in his way. He released Cas’ coat only to start pulling layers off of Cas body. When the only thing left was his tie, Dean picked up where he left off. He bit into Cas’ shoulder just hard enough to leave a ring of teeth marks. The sight of it made Dean smile. He marked his angel. Dean tensed his jaw really wishing he could bite Cas. As he kissed and bit at Cas’ shoulder and neck his hands ghosted across his flesh. Feeling the muscles in his arms and back. Soft skin lay over muscles Dean knew had the power to destroy him if they wished it. That thought turned Dean on even more. By now he was sporting a bit of a tent in his pants. He shifted, adjusting himself so as not to let Sam see his arousal. This was weird enough without that happening. The brush of his hand over his hard-on didn’t help any. ‘What would it feel like for that to be Cas’ hand and not mine?’ He had to suppress a groan at that thought. Wandering thoughts then made their way to ‘What about that beautiful mouth of his?’ Dean dropped the paper he was looking at, scrubbed his hands over his face and stood. Sam looked up at him.  
“Where you goin’?”  
“Coffee.” Dean grunted. Maybe some fresh air and coffee could help him stay focused on the case. Dean grabbed his coat and without another word he was out the door. Seconds later the rumble of baby’s engine filled the room, then slowly faded as Dean drove off.  
Once in his car and safely away from Sam, Dean’s hand gravitated back to his lap. He ran his hand back and forth over the bulge in his jeans. He sighed at the feeling, wishing it was Cas’ hand.  
“Dean.” Cas said as he appeared next to Dean.  
Dean swerved into the oncoming lane, overcorrected, then stomped on the breaks bringing baby to a stop half off the road. The tires were smoking, trails of inky black rubber burned into the pavement.  
“Jesus, Cas! Warning, man!” Dean sputtered, white knuckling the wheel.  
“I apologize, but you have been calling for me all night.”  
“What? No I stopped calling for you hours ago. You didn’t answer me.” That last bit was tinged with sadness.  
Cas tilted his head, confusion was written on his face. ‘God that head tilt...makes me wanna shove him up against a wall....’ Cas pinned to a wall, cheeks flushed pink, eyes hazy with lust.  
“You were calling out to me right before I got here.” Cas brows pulled together even more. “Dean, I am right here. Why are you still calling me?”  
Dean’s confusion cleared instantly. Every thought he had about Cas was the same thing as a prayer. Cas heard it all!  
“Oh, shit.” Dean muttered and hid his face in is hands. He could feel the heat creep into his face and neck. Cas reached out to pull Deans hands away from his face.  
“Why do you hide?” he asked very serious.  
Dean no longer hid his face but he wouldn’t look at Cas either. Taking about this was hard enough, he couldn’t do it while looking him in the face.  
“I—Dammit Cas, you weren’t supposed to see—hear that--whatever. It’s weird...”  
“Arousal is normal for humans. Why do you think it is weird?”  
“I know that! It’s weird you saw that...It’s weird for me to think that...and weird it’s about you.”  
“None of that is weird for you, Dean. It is weird for an angel though.”  
Dean shifted in his seat and looked up at Cas, a curious look on his face.  
“What do you mean?” Dean asked.  
“I think those things too. About you.” Cas answered. He sounded a bit confused himself. Tentatively he reached out for Dean’s hand. Dean let Cas take his hand. He tried to still his nerves as Cas moved his hand from Dean’s lap to his own. Cas was sporting a tent of his own! Dean’s jaw dropped.  
Dean and Cas had finally decided to see where this could go but they hadn’t done much in the way of sex. Dean knew angels and humans weren’t supposed to, he wasn’t even sure if Cas could.  
‘He’s hard. For me.’ The thought struck Dean so forcefully he started to roll his hands into fists. Cas groaned and dropped his head back. Dean realized then that he still had his hand on Cas’ dick. He unclenched his hand and pulled away. Cas picked his head back up.  
“Why did you stop, Dean?”  
“I uh, wasn’t sure you would want to do tha...I mean we haven’t….” Dean trailed off. “Do you want to?”  
“Yes, Dean.” Cas responded quietly as he reached for Dean’s hand. Dean let Cas place his hand back where it had been. ‘Holy shit.’ Dean rubbed his hands over Cas through his slacks. They were a bit thinner than Deans own jeans. They didn’t hide Cas bulge quite as well as jeans would have. ‘God that’s hot’ Dean couldn’t take his eyes off his own hand. He watched its movement as if it wasn’t attached to him and he didn’t know where it might move to next. Cas leaned his head back against the seat again but kept his eyes fixed on Dean’s face. Cas had never felt anything like this before. His skin felt hot and tight, blood was rushing. He could feel it pounding in his ears and dick. He was a little lightheaded too. Everything was intensified. It took all of his control to sit still. He hated the urge to squirm, but didn’t want Dean to ever stop touching him.  
“Dean” Cas moaned.  
Dean’s hand stopped moving.  
“I—is this okay?” Dean stuttered  
“Don’t stop.” Cas whispered. He sounded so small and unsure, yet his voice was the sexiest sound Dean had ever heard.  
Dean shifted in his seat, drew one bent leg up on the seat, and turned to face Cas. His back was against the door, right arm draped across the back of the seat resting on Cas’ shoulder, left hand on his thigh. Cas’ eyes pleaded for Dean to touch him. Dear slid his hand across Cas’ leg. Cas parted his legs and shifted his hips upwards a fraction of an inch. Just enough to signal to Dean how he wanted this. Dean shifted his hand and pushed the heel of his hand against the underside of Cas’ cock.  
“Ohhhh” Cas moaned and thrust up into Dean’s hand. ‘So sexy’ Dean watched Cas’ expression. Awe, pleasure, and fear warred on his face. Dean kept moving his hand up and down at a slow pace, not pushing Cas too far.  
“Its okay, Cas.” Dean spoke softly. He shifted closer to Cas. Dean’s right leg pressed up against Cas outer thigh from knee to ankle, his left knee rested against Cas’ left knee, and his right hand tangled in Cas’ hair.  
Dean’s mind was racing. ‘So beautiful. Gods most perfect creature’. Knowing Cas could hear his thoughts he figured that may be more soothing than actual words. He leaned over and kissed Cas, just a soft press of their lips. ‘The things I wanna do to those lips’ Cas lips stretched wide around Dean’s cock, eyes watering, nostrils flared trying to breathe. Cas moving, Deans spit slick dick slowly uncovered as Cas pulled away only to take it all back down his throat. The thought made Deans dick twitch uncomfortably in his jeans. Cas startled Dean by grabbing the back of his neck and kissing him roughly.  
“Mmhmp!” Dean grunted as Cas’ lips trapped his own. Dean could feel Cas’ stubble scraping against his face. ‘Wonder how that would feel with a beard?’ The thought flitted across Dean’s mind and was gone in an instant, but not before Cas caught it. Once the sudden shock wore off Dean matched Cas’ intensity with his own, pushing Cas’ lips apart and biting his lower lip. A whole body shudder makes Cas’ eyes fly wide open and pull back from Dean. Dean immediacy began worrying. ‘I hurt him...he’s mad...he doesn’t want this...not me.’ Dean’s mind went a mile a minute. ‘He’s an angel of course he doesn’t want me I’m no good broken broken broken’  
“Dean, stop it.” Cas ordered. “Stop yelling that!” He put a hand to his temple.  
“Y—yelling?”  
Yes. Your thoughts are like shouts in my head. Stop it. You are wrong.”  
“I’m wrong?” Dean echoed.  
“You are not broken at all. Your soul glows brighter than any human I have ever met. It’s blinding. You are… An angel in human form…And I do want you...More than anything else.” Cas finished quietly.  
Dean quirked an eyebrow at Cas.  
“Really.” He said in disbelief.  
“I would not lie to you, Dean.” He said seriously.  
“So...why did you jump away from me?” Dean asked, confused now.  
“I...felt something. And I do not know what it was.” Cas answered him.  
“Did you like it?”  
“I think so. I would like to try it again.” Cas said with a small smile.  
Dean hesitated. He trusted Cas completely but he was still unsure.  
“Fuck it” Dean mumbled before he threw a leg over Cas’ lap and straddled him. Cas’ jaw dropped.  
“I—is this okay?”  
Cas just nodded, forgetting how to use his vocal chords momentarily. Sitting this way Cas had to look up to Dean. He sat still, waiting for Dean to make his next move. Dean had his hands on the back of Cas’ neck, running his hands through his hair just above the nape of his neck. Dean leaned down to kiss Cas. It was slow and gentle at first until again Cas grabbed Dean. This time he grabbed Dean by his hips and yanked him closer. The friction of Dean’s jeans against Cas’ dick made him moan loudly. Dean bit Cas’ lip and groaned into his mouth. When Cas didn’t pull Dean against him again, Dean ground his hips down into Cas. Cas dug his fingers into Dean encouraging him to keep moving. Dean tilted Cas’ head running is tongue along the seam of his lips. Cas eagerly opened up to him.  
“SMOKE ON THE WATER” A sudden noise ripped through the silence in the car. Dean and Cas both jumped, Dean smashed his head into the roof of the car.  
“Aw, fuck” he groaned rubbing the top of his head.  
“A FIRE IN THE SKY, SMOKE ON THE WATER” The phone continued to scream.  
Dean pawed through his pockets to find his forgotten phone.  
“What.” Dean barked into the phone.  
Cas could hear Sam’s muted voice through the phone.  
“Shit, Sam. Sorry. I, uh, got distracted. I’m fine.” Dean said sheepishly. “No I haven’t got the coffee…..Fine….Sam. Drop it.” Dean hung up on Sam’s laughter.  
“Is everything okay?” Cas asked a bit worried.  
“Fine. Sam’s just being a pain in my ass.”  
Dean seemed to have forgotten where he was sitting. When he realized where he was his cheeks flamed pink.  
“I uh gotta get coffee before I go back...Wanna tag along?”  
“Sure, Dean.” Cas smiled.  
Before Dean could move, Cas caught him, one hand on his hip, one on his neck. He pulled Dean down to kiss him one last time before they drove off. Dean got back into the driver’s seat and pulled back out on the road, pointed in the direction of the nearest gas station. They drove in a comfortable silence for a while, but the closer they got to the hotel the antsier Dean got. He knew Sam was going to tease him mercilessly. Cas could read it in his thoughts.  
“Your brother doesn’t care. He teases because he loves you.” Cas said.  
“I know...It’s still weird...being with a guy...Sam knowing.”  
“Sam knew long before we did anything how you felt.”  
Dean’s eyes went wide, his jaw dropped.  
“How the hell did he know when I didn’t even know?!” Dean asked incredulously.  
Cas was unsure himself how Sam knew but he did and no use worrying about it now. He was right.  
Dean parked baby right in front of their motel room, got out and met Cas in front of the car.  
“So, uh do you wanna come in or do you have angel work to do?” Dean asked fidgeting with the keys in his hand.  
“I have finished my work for now. Would you like me to stay?”  
“Uh...yeah. Yeah, I would.” Dean looked up, a smile on his face.  
Dean unlocked the door and let Cas walk in first. Sam was asleep, head resting on the table next to his computer. He looked only seconds away from falling out of his chair. Dean shut the door just hard enough to wake Sam up. Sam jumped, reflexes had him grabbing for his gun at the small of his back. Before he pulled it he saw Deans laughing face and relaxed.  
“Not funny, dude. I could’ve shot you!”  
“I would have healed him.” Cas responded.  
Sam fixed Cas with a bitchface.  
“What were you guys off doing?” Sam asked with a smirk.  
“Kissing.” Cas answered without missing a beat.  
“Cas!” Dean and Sam said in unison. Sam was glaring at Cas while Dean just looked shocked.  
“What?!”  
“Dude, he didn’t really wanna know. He’s being a smartass but maybe that will teach him.” Dean smirked at Sam and clapped Cas on the shoulder ‘you should do that again, maybe he’ll quit teasin...This is pretty awesome I can talk to you this way.’ Cas beamed at Dean, happy he wasn’t upset with the thought reading. Cas could turn it off if he wanted to but he didn’t want to miss anything Dean might think. He had always been able to hear Dean, but now that they were together the connection was much stronger.  
“So did you find anything or just get some beauty rest?” Dean asked Sam.  
“Excuse me? You were the ones off hookin’ up who knows where while I did actual work!”  
“It sure looked like work.” Dean snorted.  
“Shutup. Where’s the coffee?” Sam asked.  
“Shit. Hold on.” Dean went out to the car to grab Sam’s forgotten coffee. “Here ya go.” Sam took the coffee from Dean, happy for the energy boost.  
“So distracted you forgot the coffee? Who are you?” Sam joked.  
“He was very distracted by the erection I gave him.” Cas said, dead serious.  
Sam choked and spit out his coffee, just missing his laptop.  
“What the hell, man?!”  
Dean doubled over laughing, face bring red. Several minutes later, when he finally got his laughter under control he hugged Cas. ‘That was amazing!’ Cas absolutely loved hearing Dean laugh. He did not do it nearly enough. Every time he did it gave Cas a weird floating feeling in his stomach. He had no idea what that feeling meant but he liked it.  
“I need a stronger drink.” Sam grumbled before grabbing his coat and heading for the door.  
“Call before you come back!” Dean called after him.  
Hand on the doorknob, Dean’s words stopped him in his tracks. A look of horror crossed Sam’s face.  
“Aw, c’mon dude! I’m already not sleeping tonight.”  
Dean shrugged, arms held out to his sides “Fair warning.”  
Sam got out the door as fast as he could after that.  
“I don’t understand, I thought Sam was okay with us?” Cas asked, head tilted yet again.  
‘Cas you’re killin’ me man’  
“He is okay with us. He just doesn’t want to think about us hookin up, that’s all. We’re brothers, we don’t wanna know what the other does in bed.”  
“Alright. And how am I ‘killin’ you’?”  
“Dude, you’re full of questions today. The head tilt…” Dean couldn’t finish his sentence out loud. ‘It’s hot as hell when you look so serious and tilt your head like that alright?’ Just thinking that made Dean blush.  
“Hot is a good thing?”  
“Yes, Cas.”  
Dean was still frustrated from their time in the car and all these were questions were wearing on his last nerve.  
“You seem unhappy. Are you alright?” Cas asked, head still tilted.  
Dean had enough. He crossed the room to where Cas stood in four quick steps, grabbed Cas by the back of the neck and sealed their lips together. It took Cas a second to respond, but then he melted into Deans arms. Cas’ hands landed on Deans hips again, gripping them tightly. Dean moaned into the kiss, tilting his head to the side to fit their lips together better. Shifting his arms, he wrapped one around Cas’ waist and the other around his shoulders. Dean walked towards Cas, backing him up against a wall and pinning him there with his hips. He held Cas’ face in his hands completely controlling the kiss. Cas could feel how hard Dean was through the thick denim of his jeans. Dean slowly grinded his hips against Cas, showing him exactly how much he wanted this. ‘You make me crazy’ not the most manly thought but that didn’t make it any less true.  
‘Too much clothes.’ Upon hearing that thought Cas began unbuttoning Dean’s shirt. With Dean holding his face he couldn’t actually take anything off or unbutton his own shirt, but at least he could feel Deans skin under his hands. Without breaking the kiss, Dean started pulling his clothes off. First his jacket then his flannel shirt. That left only his t-shirt. Cas pushed his hands up under Dean’s shirt. At the first brush of his hands against Dean’s skin they both groaned. The shirt was still covering much of Dean’s chest. Cas decided it was in his way, grabbed it by the hem and started pulling it up. For that they had to break apart. Dean yanked the shirt over his head and threw it to the floor with the others.  
He looked down at Cas’ body ‘still too many layers’. Cas pulled his trenchcoat and suit jacked off at the same time. They too joined the heap of Dean’s shirts on the floor. His fingers went to the buttons of his dress shirt, one by one the buttons fell open. Dean couldn’t help but stare. Before Cas could take it off Dean slid his hands up Cas’ stomach and across his chest, pushing the shirt off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor behind Cas. Dean’s hands explored Cas’ chest, fingertips ghosting over his muscles, rib, and hip bones. Dean dipped his head to Cas’ neck, trailing his lips down his neck to his collarbone. He bit Cas’ collarbone, just hard enough to turn the skin pink. Cas went weak in the knees. If it wasn’t for Deans hips still pinning him to the wall he would’ve fallen to his knees. ‘Are you okay?’ Dean thought to Cas so he could continue exploring skin with his lips.  
“Fine, Dean. I’ve never felt these things before.” Cas whispered back.  
Dean backed away from Cas, taking his hand and led him towards the bed nearest the door. Dean took the bed near the door without any thought, it was automatic to protect Sam. He sat down on the edge of the bed, Cas standing in front of him, naked from the waist up. The front of Cas’ pants clearly tented out. He leaned forward and kissed along the top of Cas slacks, making Cas’ grip Dean’s shoulders, nails biting into his skin, and dick bobbing up and down. ‘Feels good baby’ Dean thought. Dean hooked his fingers into Cas’ belt, eyes locked on Cas’ asking permission.  
“Can I?” Dean asked out loud.  
Cas stood stone still. He was technically a virgin and while he knew how this worked in theory he was scared now. He felt a little bit ridiculous. He was an angel of the lord after all. He could smite anything and be anywhere in the blink of an eye, but naked with this gorgeous man in front of him scared him.  
“We don’t have to, Cas.” Dean said softly. “I want this—I want you, but only if you do too.” Dean put his hands on Cas’ waist, trying to comfort him. His eyes kept drifting to Cas’ beltline. It was hard not to, he wanted Cas so bad. Cas could feel the want rolling off Dean in waves. Dean took Cas’ hand, pulling him down to sit next to him. Dean turned towards Cas as he settled into place and wrapped his arms around the angel. In Deans arms Cas felt safe and loved. Both new feelings for him, he never wanted to lose either. Cas put a hand in the center of Dean’s chest and pushed him down on the bed.  
Dean lay on his back, looking up at Cas, a head tilt of his own. Cas moved his hands towards his belt, pulled it out of the first loop pausing for a second before unbuckling it. Dean’s eyes were blown wide open. A look of awe etched across his face, ‘So amazing’. Cas pulled his belt from of his slacks and added it to the heap of discarded clothes. His hands froze at his waist, this time on his zipper. ‘Whatever you want, Cas’ Those were the perfect words to Cas. He knew deep down how much he meant to Dean even if he wasn’t sure why or a word for it yet. He lowered the zipper, let his pants drop around his ankles before stepping out of them. Dean’s mouth hung open. Cas wore plain white linen boxers. His member was straining against them, a small wet spot on the front. ‘Holy shit’ Deans words, even in his head failed him.  
Cas knelt on the end of the bed, straddling Dean’s knees. Dean’s dick jumped at that image of Cas crawling up his body in nothing but a pair thin nearly see-through pair of boxers. Dean palmed his dick through his jeans, readjusting himself. He was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his jeans. Cas stopped moving once his knees were on either side of Dean’s hips. He leaned down hands splayed out on either side of Dean’s head. Dean settled his hands on Cas’ hips lightly, running his thumbs in small circular motions. Each circle sent chills up Cas’ spine. Dean enjoyed watching Cas squirm under his touch, he wanted more. Dean carefully slid his hands back across Cas’ lower back before they came to rest on his ass. It felt perfect in Dean’s hands. He gripped it, pulling Cas down, thrusting his hips up at the same time. Cas’ eyes went wide, he fisted the sheets, and a moan ripped from his throat nearly echoing in the room. Dean’s whole body responded to the sound. Goosebumps broke out all over his skin and his pulse drummed in his ears. ‘Cas’ the name chanted like a prayer in Dean’s mind. Dean shifted his hips again, moving them in an upwards circular motion. Cas grabbed Dean by the neck, hands on either side. Their lips crashed together, Cas bit at Dean’s lips, tongue. Dean kept his grip on Cas, grinding him down against his own hard-on.  
“Cas” Dean panted “More...”  
Cas blinked. Dean felt a sudden chill over his lower half. He realized his pants and boxers were missing. He looked at Cas, confusion clouded his eyes for a second before he decided he just didn’t care. He was completely naked, and powerless under Cas. Cas slid his hands down Dean’s chest, tracing, learning every dip scar and discoloration. His hands came to a stop on Deans hipbones, their eyes locked together. ‘Whatever you want, Cas’ Dean sent the thought to his angel.  
“I want you. But I am afraid.” Cas said, frustration rang through his words. It was not a feeling he was used to but he seemed to be feeling it a lot lately. Most of the time his fear involved Dean.  
“I’m scared, too, Cas. This is totally new territory...I mean, you’re an angel, man. A literal angel!” Dean gestured to Cas with his hands. “Hell, your dad says this is wrong…We’re an abomination. Not just one way but two!” Dean dropped his hands to the bed, still pinned under Cas.  
“Dad is wrong.” Cas voiced his belief. It was the first time he gave voice to an opinion that went against his Father. “You are not an abomination.”  
“Kiss me, dammit.” Dean commanded sending a thrill through Cas, lighting up all his nerve endings. He was used to taking orders but from his angel superiors, not humans he could crush if he so chose to. He decided he liked orders from Dean and obeyed, leaning down to meet Deans lips with his own. Dean felt a hand wrap around his dick, a tight, shaky grip. His eyes shot open, his lips stopped moving. Cas froze, worried he did something wrong.  
“Is that okay?” Cas asked, shyly. Dean let out a steadying breath.  
“Yeah, Cas.” Dean gave him a small smile and put his own hand over Cas’, showing him how to move. He guided Cas’ hand from base to tip and back down. Dean’s brain stuttered at the first stroke of Cas’ hand.  
“Guhh” A tiny noise escaped Dean’s throat before he fell silent again. He watched Cas’ hand under his own stroking his dick. Cas’ fingers didn’t meet around his width. With every upstroke Dean’s hand brushed against Cas cock, making it pulse with every touch. Cas moved his other hand to his own, gripping through his thin boxers. It was the first time he had even even considered touching himself. In this moment Cas completely understood mankind’s need for it.  
As soon as Cas had how own dick in his hand, Dean lost all control of his body, His hand over Cas’ stopped moving and fell to the mattress at his side. His hips seemed to have a mind of their own, thrusting up into Cas’ hand. Another blink and Cas’ own boxers were gone too. The first feel of skin on skin and Cas nearly lost it. He fisted his own dick tighter, his hand moving faster than the hand jerking Dean off. Cas was close and Dean knew it. ‘Want to taste you’ as soon as the thought hit Deans mind he was consumed by it. He wanted to make Cas feel good, show him they weren’t wrong or bad.  
Dean shoved Cas, catching him off guard. Cas fell sideways off Dean and onto the bed. Cas spread eagle on the bed eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Cas caught the thought and moved into the very position Dean pictured him in. Dean crawled in between Cas’ legs, butterflies in his stomach. He was determined to make Cas feel pure bliss. Dean took a steadying breath and swallowed Cas down as far as he could. The seconds Dean’s lips wrapped around him, Cas’ eyes rolled back, his back arched up, and he threaded his hands through Dean’s hair. Mind blown and completely blank he stayed that way while Dean adjusted to a mouthful of cock.  
Dean moaned at the weight of Cas’ dick on his tongue. The sound reverberated through both of them. Dean moved up and back down slowly, not wanting to push Cas over the edge too soon. Dean could taste the precome leaking from Cas already. It left a tingling sensation in Dean’s mouth and gave him a high that nothing else could. If he felt that already how would it be when Cas finally let go? ‘Mmhm So damn good baby’ Cas’ mind latched onto the thought. He could feel Dean’s moans in his mind now. It was intoxicating. Cas’ hips took over thrusting into Deans mouth, barely able to hold back. He was an angel, if he truly let go it could kill Dean. That couldn’t happen, Cas would be devastated.  
Dean held still, letting Cas work his mouth however he pleased. The movement became rough and uneven until Cas’ whole body went rigid. His eyes rolled back, back lifted clear off the bed, nails dug into Deans scalp, drawing drops of blood.  
“DEAN!!” Cas screamed Dean’s name as he came. Dean not only heard Cas’ scream his name, he also felt it, like a pull on his soul. One strong shot from Cas to the back of Dean’s throat nearly choked him. It was hot against the back of Dean’s throat, that tingling sensation was much stronger. It left his mouth nearly numb. Swallowing, he sat up to look at Cas. He saw a shadow of wings sprawled out across the bed reaching nearly across the whole room. Cas glowed white hot, blinding Dean and leaving him in awe. It was the most amazing thing Dean had ever seen. The high sensation spread cell by cell through Dean’s body. When it hit his stomach, it felt like an explosion. Dean’s dick throbbed almost painfully with the need to come. Kneeling between Cas’ legs bathed in his glow, he grabbed his dick roughly and jerked himself off. It didn’t take much, not with his high. A few seconds later Dean yelled and white hot cum spilt from him onto Cas’ hip and stomach. Dean held still while the aftershocks rocked though him and more cum landed on the sheets in front of him.  
The glow from Cas was slowly fading, his wings less visible now. Dean’s brain was slowly regaining some function. Cas was too spent to focus on his thoughts. Dean was still floating with Cas’ come inside him.  
“WH—what was that?!” Dean asked “I—I saw your wings Cas! And you glowed!” He was in awe.  
“You saw them?!” Cas picked his head up off the bed for a second before dropping in back down on his arm. It was so heavy right now! “Maybe you got some of my grace. That could be why I’m so tired now.” He said with a yawn.  
‘Gotta clean up’ Dean moved to get a cloth to clean up his mess when Cas stopped him. Another blink and the mess was gone. Dean shrugged and crawled up the bed to Cas’ side. He laid on his stomach, one arm across Cas’ stomach, head on his arm and promptly fell asleep. Cas didn’t really need to sleep but it sounded like such a good idea to him so he did just that.  
It was a few hours later when Sam stumbled in the door, drunk. Cas and Dean had not moved. Sam leaned against the closed door feeling along the wall for a light switch. When hr. finally found the switch he saw them sprawled out.  
“WHAT THE HELL?!” Sam’s words were slurred and loud enough to wake Dean. He jumped from the bed, instantly awake and pulling the gun from under the pillow, aiming it at the source of the noise.  
“Sam, Jesus, man!” Dean sighed and lowered the gun to his side.  
Sam screwed his eyes shut and slapped a hand over them as an added precaution.  
“Pants, man!” Sam groaned. Dean looked down.  
“Oh, right.” He had forgotten they fell asleep naked. Dean dropped the gun on the bed. He moved to retrieve his jeans from where Cas had zapped them earlier, tossing Cas his boxers where he still lay on the bed, still waking up. Cas slowly pulled his boxers back on and curled up on his side watching the exchange silently.  
Once they were both at least partially covered he said to Sam “Okay, man, it’s safe to look.”  
Sam peaked through his fingers, making sure they were covered before removing his hand.  
“I remember why I left now.” He mumbled, stumbling across the room. He dropped down on the corner of the bed, it tilted sharply under Sam’s weight. He barely avoided a fall. Dean dove towards Sam, steadying him. Sam laid down and threw an arm over his face, ready to pass out. Dean removed his brother’s boots and put them under the ends of the bed, within reach. Another hunter reflex. Dean set a glass of water and pain pills on the bedside table for Sam when he woke up, most likely hungover. He never could handle his liquor very well.  
Once Sammy was taken care of Dean climbed back into bed with Cas. This time they made it under the covers.  
The next morning, Sam did wake up with a hangover, along with some unwanted memories of his brother’s naked ass. Sitting up, he felt like a jackhammer was going off in his brain.  
“Oh, man.” He groaned, both hands at his temples. He sat on the edge of the bed rubbing his temples before down the water and pills Dean left out for him the night before. Dean sat on the opposite bed, one leg folded under the other.  
“Have a fun night, Sammy? I know I did.” Dean spoke a little louder than normal. He had a smirk plastered on his face. Sam looked around for Cas.  
“Where’s Cas?” he asked. Dean’s smile dulled a bit.  
“He had to go back upstairs. More angel meetings, I guess.” Dean answered.  
‘I hope you’re okay up there.’ Dean threw up a quick thought to Cas. After last night Dean was really worried about Cas. What they had was against the rules, he had no idea what they might try to do to him. Dean jumped when Cas’ voice echoed in his head.  
‘I am okay, Dean.’  
‘Whoa! Why can I hear you?!’ Again he heard Cas’ voice in his head.  
‘You have a bit of my grace in you. Until it fades I can send my thoughts to you’  
‘Your Grace?...do you mean when I....’ images of Cas naked beneath him drifted through Deans mind ‘that was your Grace?!’  
‘Yes, Dean. Please don’t think of that. It makes me feel strange.’ Dean smiled knowing that just him thinking about last night turned Cas on.  
Sam was watching Dean. They were in the middle of a conversation when Dean had tuned out and now he had a dopey look on his face. It shifted into his flirty smile after a minute.  
“Dean!” Sam barked.  
Dean twitched. “What??”  
“You zoned out. I asked about the case. You know, the reason we are here?..”  
“Oh, yeah, right. What about it?”  
Sam huffed.” I asked you where we should start today!”  
“Are we even sure this is a case?” Dean asked  
“No! But we should at least check it out!” Sam’s temper was much shorter than usual today.  
“Fine. Let’s go talk to more people. See what we can dig up I guess.” Dean said. “Take a shower first man. You smell like a brewery.” Dean wrinkled his nose and waved a hand in front of his face to emphasize his point. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother before heading to the bathroom. Dean was already showered and dressed for the day so he sat at the table and daydreamed about Cas. Cas on his knees in front of Dean, looking up at him. Dean threaded his hands into Cas hair tugging him forward. ‘Open your mouth’ Cas obeying. Dean had his hand around the base of his dick stroking it slowly in front of Cas’ face.  
Cas was sitting at a table surrounded by about a dozen other angels. They were being given their orders. Cas was having a very hard time focusing. Dean’s thoughts were playing in his head. All he could focus on was an image of Dean, naked. Under the table he was rock hard. He had to resist the urge to palm his dick. It had already been agreed, earlier in the meeting, that his superiors would not interfere with his relationship with Dean so long as they both kept doing their jobs. He didn’t want to jeopardize that but those thoughts made it hard to think about anything besides fucking Dean senseless. He could feel his face heating. Mixed with the arousal was fear, fear that someone would notice and try to tear Dean away from him.  
The meeting ended shortly after that. Cas was relieved he didn’t have to say anything else. He wasn’t sure he would have been able to speak without saying what Dean was thinking.  
In the shower Sam’s headache was slowly subsiding. The steam was clearing the clouds in his head. A few minutes later, Sam walked out of the bathroom interrupting Dean’s thoughts. Dean jumped, straightened and moved towards the door. Neither of them were prepared for what they saw in the parking lot. People were walking the streets carrying shotguns and assault rifles. Dean stopped short, Sam ran into him.  
“It’s a case.” Dean said nodding his head. “Cas. We, uh need some help here.”  
‘Actual help, no sex’ Dean added in his head. While happy to see Cas he was a bit bummed as he added the last bit to his thought message. Cas appeared behind them in the room, out of sight of any passerby’s. Dean was pretty sure no one would care too much right now. They were all too busy hunting down something or beating the hell out of each other.  
“Cas, you got any idea what the hell is goin’ on?” Dean asked him.  
Cas looked out the door past Dean. His eyebrows pulled together in confusion.  
“Demons?” Sam asked.  
“No. human.” Cas answered  
“Humans with black eyes?” Sam asked.  
“Must be a spell.” Dean suggested.  
“A damn powerful one.” Sam added.  
“The four horsemen.” Cas said, voice full of dread.  
“The what?” Dean asked.  
“The four horsemen of the apocalypse. It would make sense. All the apocalypse signs that have been going on. It has to be them.”  
“Okay so we know who, and that gives us why. Now we need how and how to stop them.” Sam said  
“Great. More research.” Dean threw his hands up and walked back into the room with the two other men at his heels. Sam sat down at the table, and opened his laptop to see what he could dig up on the four horsemen, Cas went to ask the other angels, which left Dean with the giant stack of papers again.  
“Why am I always left sifting through the papers?” he complained.  
Sam was already too engrossed in his research and didn’t answer. Dean was determined to make it through this as fast as possible. They sat in silence except for the occasional shout or shot from outside their room. All Sam and Dean found was more weird weather patterns and assaults. Cas had better luck with the angels. He appeared silently, sitting on the edge of Dean’s bed. He looked exhausted.  
“Dean. Sam.” He said softly. Each brother jumped at the sound of their names. They looked over to where Cas sat. A smile quirked one corner of Deans lips. Cas smiled back.  
“Hey, Cas. Any luck?” Sam asked  
Cas was momentarily confused, distracted by Dean. Clarity dawned on him.  
“Yes.” He said gravely “And it isn’t good news. It is the horsemen.”  
“Great! So how do we gank them?” Dean asked, rubbing his hands together. Dean held Cas’ gaze.  
“You can’t.” Cas answered.  
“Why the hell not?!”  
“It isn’t possible.”  
“So now what?” Sam cut in. Cas’ eyes shifted to Sam then back to Dean’s eyes.  
“You can stop them if you get their rings.”  
“Their rings?” Sam asked.  
“Yes. That is how they control their powers.”  
“Great.” Dean slapped his palms against his legs “So we steal the rings and problem solved!”  
“Where do we find them? Hell, which one are we even looking for? Do we even know what they are?”  
“War, Famine, Pestilence, and Death.”  
Dean’s face drained of color.  
“Death!?”  
“Yes. Although we probably aren’t dealing with him yet.”  
Dean threw a hand up and turned away from Cas.  
“Oh, not yet. That’s just great!” The words dripped sarcasm.  
Cas furrowed his brows, not understanding. He could hear Dean’s thoughts rushing. ‘How the hell do we beat death? I can’t lose them. Don’t deserve it.’ Dean turned from his brother and Cas, he was pacing again. It was a nervous habit he wasn’t aware he had. Cas felt the worry coursing through the thoughts. He moved behind Dean, resting his hand just above his elbow. The touch seemed to calm Dean. The rigid line of his shoulders dropped some. Dean turned around wrapping Cas in his arms, a rare display of affection. When they pulled apart, they held eye contact. Sam watched awkwardly from his seat at the table. Finally, Sam had seen enough. He cleared his throat.  
“Okay, enough with the eye-fucking! We have a job to do!”  
Dean’s eyes snapped to his brother, a slight blush across his cheeks.  
“Right. Tracking the horsemen.” Slight nod of Dean’s head. “How are we doing that again?”  
“War would be the most likely horsemen in this situation.” Cas said.  
“Okay. So we know how, where do we find him, Cas?” Sam asked.  
“We could check in town. Beyond that, I do not know where he could be.”  
“So we check the town. That’s the plan?” Dean asked them, eyebrows raised. Sam held his arms out to his sides.  
“Yeah, I guess so.”  
“Alright, let’s go.” Dean moved towards the door.  
Sam stopped him.  
“Dude, it’s almost dark now. Maybe we should wait for morning?”  
Dean looked out the window. It was dark except for one functional streetlamp a few blocks down. He hadn’t realized how late it was. He had been completely focused on the pages in front of him.  
“Oh, right. Sure.” Dean said. “Bright and early.” He moved away from the door to the bed. Cas eyes tracked Dean’s movement the entire time. ‘They can stop eye fucking each other any time now. Ughh...They don’t even realize they are doing it!’ Sam thought.  
“Okay I’m gonna give you guys some privacy.” Sam said. Dean and Cas seemed to have forgotten he was still in the room. They both snapped their heads towards the sound of his voice. Sam gathered up some clothes, his phone, and gun.  
“Dude, we’re not gonna do anything with you here.”  
“You already are! I’ll see ya in the morning.” With that Sam walked out the door. Once outside he noticed how empty the street was. Earlier in the day it wasn’t exactly packed but men and women with guns had been patrolling. Sam made his way to the office to see about another room. No one was behind the desk, whoever had been there set up a note that they were closed for the night. Sam scribbled his own note, dropped some cash on it and grabbed a key from behind the counter. He took a room directly next to his brother. He really didn’t want to hear what they were most likely going to be doing, but that was overrode by his hunter instincts to stay close.  
Once in the room, Sam slapped the light switch on, kicked the door shut behind him and locked it. After setting everything but his gun down on the table by the door he dropped down on the bed. His eyes ached from staring at the laptop screen all day. Sam lay back without removing his boots. He fell asleep shortly after, half off the bed.  
Suddenly left alone, Cas and Dean sat in awkward silence, not sure what to do with themselves. Dean couldn’t bring himself to voice what he wanted, so he used his thoughts. It was quickly becoming his favored method of communicating with Cas.  
‘Hey, Cas’  
‘Dean.’  
‘So...uh...I really wanna kiss you’  
Dean was knocked back onto the bed, Cas in his lap not a second later. Dean felt a set of hands on the back of his head and neck. He wasn’t sure what was happening until he felt Cas’ lips on his own. His brain clicked back into gear and kissed Cas. Dean slid his hands under the trench coat, tugging at Cas’ white shirt untucking it, begging for skin. Cas started frantically tugging at his own clothes, he couldn’t get out of them fast enough. It never crossed his mind to blink them off. His brain was too far gone. Dean started undoing the buttons to help Cas out of his confinements.  
Finally, Cas’ upper body was naked. Dean’s eyes trailed over every inch of bare skin. Dean’s face showed pure worship for the man in his lap. ‘Amazing’ Cas could feel the worship in Dean’s tone. Cas could take it no more. He was rock hard and all he wanted was Dean who was still covered in layers of flannel and denim. He shoved Dean back and began ripping the layers from his body. Shreds of the fabric went flying across the room. When Dean was down to just his boxers, Cas stopped. Deans face showed shock tinted with fear. To Cas, it was the most erotic Dean had ever looked. In an instant he went from wanting Dean to pulsing with need for him. Cas grabbed Dean with one hand, thumb and forefinger along each side of his jaw, his palm slighting cutting off Dean’s airflow. ‘Cas!...’ Dean’s eyes were blown wide, hands fisted in the blankets. Cas ravaged Dean’s mouth, taking what he wanted, leaving him breathless and bruised.  
‘More baby...more’ Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s throat causing him to gasp for air and his dick to twitch in anticipation. Heavy lids hung half closed as Deans eyes rolled up into his head. Cas let go of Dean’s throat allowing him to suck in a much needed breath.  
“Damn.” Dean breathed.  
‘Where the hell did that come from?’ too tired to finish the thought out loud he thought it to Cas.  
‘Do you like that?’  
‘Ooh yeah’  
Cas ran his hand through Dean’s hair before gripping it tightly and tipping Deans head back. He bit along his jaw, nipped at his ear before sinking his teeth into the vein pulsing in the side of Dean’s neck.  
“Ohhhh” Dean moaned. He rolled his hips up towards Cas seeking any kind of pressure. Cas loved the feel of Dean grinding against him but he wouldn’t last very long if he let Dean continues. Cas pinned Dean’s hips to the bed with one hand. ‘Holy shit he’s so strong!’  
“Don’t move.” Cas commanded.  
“Please, Cas...” Dean mewled.  
Cas felt a shudder rip through his body at Deans begging. His dick jumped in his pants catching Dean’s attention. He bit his bottom lip. ‘Was there anything Dean could do that wasn’t sexy?’ Dean heard the thought through his clouded mind. He looked into Cas’ eyes and ran his tongue slowly over his lips. He needed release and knew the only way he would get it was to make Cas need it too. He grabbed Cas by his sides, pulling him down against his swollen member. Cas squirmed against Deans hold. All thoughts chased out of his mind by the feel of Deans dick grinding against his ass.  
Cas clambered off Dean’s lap. His boxers disappeared in similar fashion to everything else he had been wearing. Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock for the second time in as many days. This time he was much surer of himself and what Dean would like. He held his hand stiff for a moment while a shudder passed through Dean. He moved his hand up, running his thumb over the head, lingering there a moment before repeating the whole motion. Dean bucked his hips once before Cas threw his free arm across waist pinning him once again.  
“I said stay still.” Cas chastised. Dean closed his eyes trying to obey the order. He had some success until he felt Cas’ beautiful, full, pink lips wrap around the head of his dick. Dean’s eyes snapped open, head shot up to watch Cas swallow him down. Dean moved his hands, tangling them in Cas already mussed hair. He gripped the hair tight trying to push Cas’ perfect mouth further down his length. Cas resisted, or at least he tried to. He moaned around a mouthful of cock before swallowing it down.  
“Guhh!” A moan escaped Dean. His dick was completely surrounded by Cas’ mouth and throat. Never had he felt a more perfect sensation. ‘He swallowed me all the way down’ more awe radiated from Dean. Cas swallowed, tightening around Dean. Dean’s head dropped to the bed, eyes rolled back again. He was not going to last if Cas kept that up. ‘So close’ Dean thought.  
‘Dean. Watch me.’ Cas’ voice echoed in Deans head. Dean obeyed immediately. He saw his dick slowly emerge from Cas’ mouth. Cas sucked on a finger for a moment before taking Dean back in his mouth and down his throat again. The finger Cas had moments before been sucking on pressed up against his ass.  
‘Yes?’ Cas asked.  
‘Please’ Dean answered. Cas slowly pushed against Dean’s tight ring of muscle. He watched Deans face to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Dean’s back arched, trying to push himself down on Cas’ finger.  
‘Can’t see you’ Dean grumbled in his mind. A pillow appeared under Dean’s head lifting it just enough so he could easily see every move Cas made. Cas rocked his finger into Dean, a bit further with every thrust. He timed the movement of his mouth to the thrusts of his finger.  
“Oh oh oh” Dean chanted with each thrust. Cas has finally worked one finger all the way into Dean. When he withdrew it, he added a second. Dean’s dick throbbed in Cas’ throat. ‘Not gonna last’ Cas’ fingers stopped moving, and let Deans dick slip free of his mouth. It glistened in the light, coated in Cas’ saliva. Dean shook at the sudden cold air against him.  
“Cas...” Dean moaned low.  
“Dean...I...” Cas was at a loss for words. ‘I think I want to be inside you....’  
Dean’s eyes went wide, his mind instantly started begging. ‘Please Cas please fuck me oh yes baby make me yours all yours want no one else.’ Cas was stunned. He had no idea the depth of Dean’s attraction to him. Cas pulled his fingers free of Dean.  
“Roll over.”  
Cas climbed off the end of the bed to strip. The air assaulted his lower body making him shiver. He was so relieved to finally free his own hard-on from the confines of his dress pants.  
Dean rolled over and moved to his hands and knees. He looked over his shoulder at Cas who stood at the end of the bed. He was fisting his dick, enjoying the view of Dean’s bare ass. Cas stroked himself with Dean’s eyes on him. He rolled his thumb across the head of his dick, spreading the precome around. It should have similar effects to how it numbed Dean the night before. He crawled on the bed behind Dean. Never in all his life did he picture himself climbing into bed with anyone especially not a man, but now it was his favorite place in the universe. Cas stopped moving when his legs met Deans. His erection brushed between Deans cheeks.  
‘Don’t make me beg anymore’ Dean thought but managed to finish the thought out loud.  
“Fuck me, Cas.”  
Cas nearly lost it at that. He grabbed his dick and thrust against Dean’s ass, breaching the ring on muscle almost immediately.  
“Fuck!” Dean groaned. He pushed his body back against Cas, impaling himself further. Cas stopped moving once he was inside Dean to the hilt. He was shaking, set aflame from being inside Dean. If Cas didn’t know better he would swear this was heaven on earth!  
‘You okay?’ Dean worried this was too much for Cas.  
‘Heaven’ was the only response Dean got. Then Cas started moving, rough and fast. Dean matched each of Cas’ thrusts with one of his own.  
Cas forgot his earlier need to not hurt Dean. Now his entire focus was on fucking him raw and claiming Dean as his own. Each thrust echoed throughout the room, skin slapping skin. Dean and Cas’ moans mixed into it. It only took a few minutes before both men were dripping sweat and racing towards climax.  
“Dean. I—“Cas tried to warn Dean but his words were cut short as his release ripped through him. Words turned into screams of ecstasy. Cas’ wings unfurled of their own volition as he was coming. They stretched wider than before, then wrapped around Dean, forming a cocoon. Dean felt it the second Cas came inside him, hips stuttering and finally stopping flush against Dean. A heat, similar to what it felt like when Cas let go in his mouth the night before flooded Deans entire system. The heat spread straight to Deans own dick. He came with a shout, no need to touch himself this time. He watched himself come, saw it land on feathers. ‘Feathers?’ Dean’s muddled brain was too tired to focus anymore. ‘My wings’ Cas answered. ‘I will explain later’  
Dean nodded sleepily. His arms were so tired, they finally fell under his own weight. Cas caught him with his wings. He pulled out of Dean and gently laid Dean down on his side. Dean curled into Cas before dropping off into sleep.  
The next morning Dean awoke to Sam pounding on the door, Cas was gone. Confusion spun around in Dean’s mind. Where was Cas? Was Sam outside? Dean rolled out of bed and stumbled to the door and let Sam in.  
“Wh--?” Sam barged in the room.  
“We gotta go. Now.” Sam moved around the small room packing in a hurry. Dean’s confusion worsened. He couldn’t remember what they were doing here. All he had were hazy images of Cas. Dean’s eyes tracked his brother.  
“What’s goin’ on?” He scrubbed a hand over his face trying to clear the fog.  
“People are goin nuts! That’s what’s goin on!” Sam had finished packing. He turned on Dean eyes wide. “We have to go find War and stop this!”  
“WA—the horsemen!” Clarity Dawned on Dean...at least about the case. He burst into movement heading out the door. When Sam didn’t follow, he stopped.  
“Uh, time to go Sammy.”  
“We don’t have a plan, Dean!”  
“Find War, steal his ring. Awesome plan. Now let’s go!” Dean gestured at the door. Sam rolled his eyes.  
“Yeah, great plan.” Sam scoffed and walked out the door. They got in the car and Dean pointed her towards the center of town. It made sense that’s where more people would be and maybe even War, watching the chaos he created. The longer they drove the more Dean knew he was right. Houses were burning, doors and windows broken in. The sky was a dull grey black color from all the smoke. Some of the houses in the center of town were now burnt out husks, no longer in flames. They burnt themselves out earlier in the night. The streets were empty, save for a few patrols. They passed a church, smoke billowed from the tower. The people seemed to be instinctively avoiding it. Dean stopped just past it.  
“Might as well start here.” He turned off the car and climbed out, heading for the trunk. Sam joined him there. They looked over their arsenal not really sure what they would need to face War. They grabbed a bit of everything before heading towards the church. Dean’s thoughts turned to Cas. They had no idea what they would find or how they would get Wars ring. The last time they went into a situation like this they nearly died. ‘Were goin after War’ worry was woven through the thought. It hadn’t been too long since their most recent brush with death. He was terrified, even though he didn’t show it. He has to be strong for Sammy. It was his one job in life he knew he could succeed at. Kissing Cas, the last time, replayed in Deans mind and in Cas’. Neither wanted it to be the last time.  
‘Be careful, Dean.’ Resorting to his usual bravado ‘Oh you know me I’m Mr. Careful!’ Dean thought smugly. Cas knew it was just a front, how Dean dealt with his fears. Still it scared him more than usual. This was no run-of-the-mill hunt they were on.  
All of the upper level angels sat around the table in an otherwise empty room. Gold filigree adorned the wall lending a glow to the room. The arch angels, Michael and Raphael were leading the meeting. Along with Castiel at the meeting was Uriel, Zachariah, Anna, Hannah, Gadreel, Balthazar, and Samandreal. There were several others as well but they were faces Cas was not as familiar with.  
The apocalypse was imminent and the archangels wanted it to happen. All the other angesl gathered did not know this. They were trying to keep them busy so they could not interfere with their plans. They so hated mankind, their father’s greatest creation, they were willing to let their fallen brother, Lucifer, enslave the horsemen to do his bidding. Cas sat in the meeting, trying to pay attention. He was failing miserably. He could think of nothing but the many ways Dean had nearly met his end already and he was doing it all over again! Cas felt a knot in his stomach, he knew this to be anxiety about Dean. He made a split second decision, he couldn’t sit by and let Dean die, especially not now. He knew he would pay for it later but it would be worth it to save Dean.  
In a blink Cas was out of the meeting and standing behind Dean. He didn’t speak. He knew how high strung both brothers were feeling right now.  
‘Dean, I am here’ Cas sent the thought to him. Dean didn’t seem to react at all, just kept walking toward the church doors.  
“Cas, why’re you here? Is everything okay?” Dean spoke aloud, letting Sam know Cas had joined them.  
“I was worried, Dean.”  
Dean hated to be coddled. “I’m fine, Cas” he snapped, regretting it immediately “but since you’re here can you sense war?”  
“Yes. And he can most likely sense me. I can take you to him. It is the only way to surprise him.”  
Dean stopped walking, Sam stopped to avoid running into his brother. Both lowered their guns and turned towards Cas.  
“Fine” Dean shrugged “Let’s go, man.”  
Cas put a hand on each brother’s shoulder. They closed their eyes and tensed up, not knowing what to expect. The second their feet landed back on the ground Dean tilted over and Sam heaved up everything left in his stomach. Cas caught Dean before he hit the ground. Sam swiped a hand across his mouth.  
Cas had ‘landed’ them in an old three story brick building just a few minutes away from where they were previously standing. Most of the windows were smashed out or boarded up. The walls had been ripped down to next to nothing, giving them a view into each adjacent room. Glass and dust coated everything. The floor groaned underneath the sudden weight. A staircase stood to their left.  
“We could’ve used some warning, man.” Sam grumbled.  
“I apologize.” Cas said “I have been doing this for centuries. I forget it is not the same for humans.”  
Sam straighten and retrieved his gun from the back of his pants.  
“Right. So, where’s War?”  
“He’s moving upstairs.” Sam ran for the stairs, Dean and Cas trailing behind him. They burst through the door at the top of the stairs. They collided into War, landing in a heap on top of him. In the tangle of limbs and shouted curses Cas managed to snag the ring off Wars left hand. The moment he had the ring Cas grabbed Sam and Dean, pulling them back to where Dean had parked Baby. This time, Sam didn’t get sick but he still didn’t like travelling that way. Dean leaned against the car to keep his balance.  
‘For once I don’t find his power sexy as fuck!’ Dean grouched to himself. For a second he forgot Cas would hear it until he could see the sadness of Cas’ face. ‘Sorry babe, just makes me nauseous’ Cas dipped his head in acknowledgement. He blushed.  
‘You called me babe. It makes me feel....’ he couldn’t think of the word for it so he showed Dean in images instead. His heart was glowing, wrapped in Deans arms.  
In that moment Dean wanted to wrap Cas in his arms and never let him go. Instead he clapped him on the arm and sent the image to Cas in his head. In Cas’ head the idea blossomed into the night before. He wanted more. His body responded, getting hard and pressing out against his pants.  
‘One more trip?’ Cas smiled cheekily at Dean.  
Dean threw the keys at Sam who barely managed to catch them.  
“Don’t wait up.” Dean said over the car.  
Sam grimaced.  
“Dude, really?!”  
Without answering Cas and Dean were gone.  
“Ugh” Sam huffed to himself before climbing in the driver’s side and heading back towards the hotel. He had no idea where he was going, Dean and Cas were no doubt defiling the hotel, didn’t want to drink quite yet after his last trip to the bar. He decided to go to the library, start looking for a new case.  
Cas dropped Dean on his back on the bed and landed on top of him. Their clothes were no longer confining them. Cas had enough forethought to land them on the other side of the room. Both men reveled in the feel of skin on skin.  
“Oohff” The air was driven out of Deans lungs in a quiet sound. Cas kissed Dean, catching the sound and morphing it into a moan of his own. Dean thrilled at the sound. He cupped Cas’ bare ass in both hands, pulling his hips closer, hoping to get more sounds out of Cas. Between them, their dicks lined up almost perfectly. They both writhed against each other.  
‘Love the way you sound baby, love the way you feel’ the thought was a bit delirious. Cas held Deans face steady, kissing him deeply and moaning into his mouth again. Dean could swear the vibration coursed through his whole body. Suddenly Cas pulled away. He had a shy look in his eyes. Dean cupped his chin, tilting his head back towards him.  
“What’s wrong?” He sounded so worried.  
“Nothing.” Cas’ voice was shy again. “I want you…inside me.” The last words nothing more than a whisper. Dean was shocked into action by the words. He grabbed Cas by the waist, rolling them until Cas was pinned under Dean’s weight. Dean sealed him mouth over Cas’, kissing him roughly. Cas eagerly opened to Dean’s tongue. ‘So sexy.my angel’ Deans mind hummed it like a mantra while he explored the depth of Cas’ mouth. While his tongue was exploring so were his hands, roaming over Cas chest and any bit of skin he could reach. Every spot Dean hands touched felt like fire to Cas. Spreading over his entire body.  
“Dean.” Cas breathed. It was full of need and trepidation at this huge step they were about to take. ‘Dean we need to talk first.’  
‘What? Talk—now?’  
‘Yes, now.’  
“Talk about bad timing.” Dean said as he rolled on his side, off Cas. “Okay, I’m listening. Talk.”  
They both sat leaning against the headboard. Cas had no idea where to start. This was huge. He really should have told Dean before they had done anything. Dean could sense the thoughts rushing through his head. Dean took his hands.  
“Cas, whatever it is, I can handle it. Tell me.”  
“Okay. It’s about why you saw my wings. It’s a mating ritual. Angels mate for life. We are forbidden from mating with humans but it wasn’t always that way. We can only reveal our true form to a human if we are mated to them…” Cas looked away from Dean, suddenly scared Dean wouldn’t want him anymore.  
“So...why do I only see them after we…” Dean trailed off.  
Cas looked up, shocked. “We are not fully mated, it is a temporary effect.”  
The wheels in Dean’s head were turning trying to catch up.  
“So if I...fuck you…We are mated..?”  
“Yes. Do you still want to?” Cas was kind of scared of the answer. Dean thought for a second before climbing into Cas’ lap pinning him to the headboard. He grabbed him by the back of the neck and kissed him with all the passion he had within him. ‘I. Am. Yours.’ Dean practically yelled it in his head. It echoed in Cas’ head. At that moment all Dean wanted was to sink down and impale himself on Cas’ hardness but he knew if they did that he would never last long enough to give Cas what he wanted. He also really wanted to be mated to Cas. He trusted him more than anyone else in the world besides Sam. He knew Cas would do everything in his power to protect and help him. And damn if he wasn’t amazing in bed!  
“Roll over.” Dean said softly as he lifted himself just enough for Cas to move onto his hands and knees, settling in behind him. Cas did as he was told. The sight of Cas so vulnerable and exposed made Deans dick jump in anticipation. Admiring Cas, it dawned on him he wasn’t really sure what he was doing. ‘I, uh don’t really know what I’m doin’ here, Cas’  
“Please just fuck me, Dean” Cas spoke over his shoulder. Another full body tremor made its way through Dean. Cas talking dirty was hot! Dean wrapped a hand around himself slowly stroking himself. Cas begging to be fucked, begging for dean to fill him up and make him scream. Cas’ own body responded to those thoughts the same way Deans did, his pulse started throbbing in his lower stomach, down to his cock.  
“Dean.” Cas’ voice was a cross between a warning and pleading. Dean couldn’t resist it. He spit into his hand, stroked himself a couple times, before lining himself up with Cas. A deep breath and a bit of a prayer to Cas, ‘here we go babe’ and Dean began to push his way into Cas. Instant warmth enveloped Dean.  
“Ohhhh...” Dean moaned. Cas apparently wasn’t okay with Deans slow pace, he drove himself back on Dean cock.  
“Cas!!....” Dean shouted bucking his hips into Cas even more. With no concern to possible pain he fucked Cas hard. Driving into him and pulling almost completely out before ramming back into Cas. Dean mind was a jumble of names being chanted. He couldn’t tell where his thoughts ended and Cas’ began.  
“I’m close babe.” Dean grunted unsure Cas could see it in his thoughts. “Touch yourself for me?” One of Cas’ hands disappeared underneath his body. Dean knew he second his hand gripped his own cock. Cas let out a low growl and his back passage tightened around Dean. Dean was only able to last a second or two longer. He thrust into Cas as deeply as he could one more time, and held himself there. The moment he felt the coil in his stomach unleash and shoot from his cock, Cas’ wings appeared. This time they seemed to appear in much greater detail, had more color and shine to them. Even though Dean was behind Cas and it wasn’t really possible, it felt as if the wings wrapped around him again. The touch sent Dean into ecstasy again. Before he knew it Dean was coming inside Cas again. A scream ripped its way from Cas’ throat shaking walls and shattering the window.  
Completely spent, Dean collapsed against Cas, knocking Cas flat on his stomach. His had got trapped between his lower body and the bed. Dean shifted off Cas, to lay by his side, arm draped over his back and part of one wing. Without a word, they both fell asleep  
\---  
After spending hours at the library Sam was starving. He went to the closest 24 hour diner. After a turkey burger and a salad Sam turned back to his computer to do some more research. He lost track of time.  
The next morning, Sam made his way back to the hotel. His first stop was in the office to see if they had received his note and how much trouble he might be in. With that taken care of he returned to his and Dean’s original room. Sam stopped dead in his tracks. The window was completely blown out!  
“DEAN!” he yelled. He burst into the room. For the second time that week Sam saw his brother’s naked body.  
“Dean!” He yelled again this time out of anger and not fear. Dean barely stirred. Sam bent down and grabbed Dean’s jeans and threw them at his brother. Dean awoke this time, turned his head to his brother.  
“Sammy.” He greeted him. Dean wore a lazy smile.  
“Pants, Dean.” Sam said exasperated. Dean put his pants on with as little movement as possible. Cas who was awake by now blinked returning his own pants and button up shirt. He didn’t bother with the jacket or trench coat. He was too worn out still. His body ached a little as he moved to a sitting position but it was a pleasant reminder that he was mated to Dean now.  
“Ugh. I have seen your ass entirely too much this week. Can we go now?”  
“Coffee first.” Dean said to Sam.  
“I’ll go get it. You two think you can manage to keep your clothes on?” Sam asked as he walked out the door. Dean moved slowly as he retrieved his clothes and got dressed for the day. Cas stayed on the bed and watched Dean move around.  
Sam returned about a half hour later. By then Cas and Dean were completely dressed and sitting at the table talking. The window was repaired as well. Sam made sure to make plenty of noise opening the door just in case they were naked again. Sam handed Dean his coffee and they loaded everything back into the impala.  
“So, get this. I found a new case.” Sam said as Dean pulled baby out onto the road.


End file.
